


Sinner

by bakugousbbymumma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, Shooting Guns, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugousbbymumma/pseuds/bakugousbbymumma
Summary: Your the girlfriend to Suna, the leader of one of the top three dangerous gangs in Tokyo. Well, was.One night you found his phone and he was cheating, you go to confront him and it goes all wrong. When you are leaving you are kidnapped by the most dangerous gang in Tokyo, but the worst part is the leader of that gang was Kozume Kenma. The devil himself... well at least that's what you've been told.But what if you fall for the murderous Kenma?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. i

Tʜᴜʀsᴅᴀʏ 10:34 ᴘᴍ-

Hatred.

That's all I can feel in this one moment.

**

Your boyfriend is Suna, the boss of one of the top three most dangerous gangs throughout Japan. You are home alone and found his "work" phone blowing up with messages from multiple girls. Boy were you furious right now.

**

"This bitch said he wouldn't do it anymore!" I said.

I went to the window of our bedroom and threw his phone out the window watching it fall down our building onto the busy street getting ran over by the traffic full of noisy cars.

I looked up and saw it was starting to rain harder, but that's definitely not going to stop me.

I walk out of our room and go straight to the front door. I grab my leather jacket and then my CZ 2075 RAMI BD 9mm Luger handgun, placing it on the strap holder I already had on my thigh. By the red short dress I was wearing you could see it from a mile a way, but I didn't care.

I grabbed my keys and headed out the penthouse going to the elevator. I got in the elevator and aggressively pressed the lobby button.

What felt like forever, the elevator doors closed. The messages started to flow through my mind again and I got even more mad.

"Ughh!" I screamed then punched the elevator wall.

*Ding*

The elevator doors opened and I rushed out the building, meeting the hard rain that touched my skin. I walked down to where the parking lot was and found my cool gray Pininfarina Battista.

At least he didn't take my shit this time.

I hopped in the car and closed the door. I started the car and felt the vibration of the engine from how low the car is.

I backed out the parking spot and put the stick in "D". I began to move out the crowded parking lot and onto the busy street of Tokyo.

The closer I got to the hangout, the more I sped up. I was boiling in anger.

**

Suna was the leader of the gang called "Higeki". You both met like it was a movie. You were the good girl and he was the bad boy. You both went to a two year college, even though he dropped out the second year.

During both of your first year's, he was attracted to you and made you fall for him. Over the past year and a half he became controlling, toxic, just not the Suna you knew anymore. Everyone told you he wasn't good for you, but you loved him.

Over time you never fell out of love. Even though he always left you with bruises, he let you know that he cared about you in a way. He was so manipulative and you never spoke up about it. He made you get tattoos, piercings, changed the way you acted, and even got you to kill and rob for him.

You knew only the things he wanted you to know. Even though you were always included in his gang life, you knew that he was leaving you out of so much more. You never brought it up though. You never argued back.

Oh but that will all end right fucking now.

**

I pull up to the hangout that looks like a broken down warehouse. Even though it looks ghosted, everyone in the city knew that this was Higeki territory.

I got out the car feeling my heels splash in a water puddle, making my feet even soaked than they already were.

I lock my car and place my keys in my pocket along with my hands. As I get closer to the two big doors that were the entrance, I see a tall blonde standing outside with his arms crossed under the little roof that kept the rain off him.

I start to walk pass him and before I put my hand on the door, his hand moved mine away.

"Tsuki I suggest you not get on my bad side right now." I said looking up at him with a emotionaless face.

"Sorry (Y/N), Kitsune is meeting with Chikara."

"Tell Suna and Sugawara they can both kiss my ass. Now move four eyes!" I said shoving his hand and walking in the warehouse.

When I walk in I see a bar to my right and see a dark neon theme room. Boys were drinking, smoking, gambling, playing pool and watching NFL games.

Some notice me enter the room and walk up to me.

"Oh shit she looks pissed!" Nishinoya yelled.

"Suna bout to get his ass beat." Tanaka added.

"Where is he?" I asked everyone.

They all pointed to the table in the far back. I see him sitting with Sugawara while smoking a blunt, eyes red as always.

Even more anger comes to me as I actually see him in person. He looks over to me and stands up from his seat opening his arms with his blunt in one hand.

He exhales the smoke from his mouth, "Hey baby. What do I owe this gift of you coming to see me? Oh your soaking wet, you must be cold. Come here. " He said.

I started to walk up to him and it was quiet as a mouse. The only thing ringing through the warehouse was my heels.

"Who are those bitches?" I asked getting closer to him.

"I don't talk to no bitches." He answered.

I approach him and let out a little laugh. I grab my gun from my leg strap and place the head of the gun under his chin, with my finger on the trigger.

I hear the clicks of other guns being pointed at my body, but I could care less.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" I said starting to get loud.

Suna moved his hands to either side of him showing me his palms. "I have no idea what the hell your talking about. Now put the gun down before I kill you. Okay?" He said as he moved two of his fingers downwards, signaling to the boys to put down their guns.

"Suna I'm not dumb! I saw those bitches in your work phone!" I said shoving the gun under his chin even more.

"Listen to what you just said. Work phone! It's for work."

"So working is having hoes texting you 'i'm ready for you to come over papi' or 'i can't get over what we did the other night'? You have real guts trying to lie to me while I am two seconds away from blowing your fucking brains out." I said.

"Okay! Okay. Baby I'm sorry, it was for a drug deal we had."

"Atsumu!" I yelled.

"What up?" I heard him say.

"Is he lying to me? I swear to god if you lie to me, I will not hesitate in pulling this trigger on him and you." I said.

I saw Suna look at him trying to communicate.

"Tik Tok Atsumu. It's just a simple answer. Yes or no?" I sing.

"Y-yes." Atsumu replied.

"AND YOU LIED IN MY FACE?!" I yelled at Suna.

I started to back away and shake my head laughing.

"Love, it didn't mean anything. You are my everything, I got drunk and it was a honest mistake. I love you, we have been through everything for the past almost two years." He said reaching for my arm.

"Don't fucking touch me! I gave you all of me! I loved you! I-I fucking trusted you." I said as my voice started to crack. A tear fell from my eye.

"I'm sorry." Suna said touching my arm.

"I said don't touch me! I stayed with you no matter how much you hurt me. You literally messed up my mental and psychical health! I was always there for you and you couldn't do the one little thing and be loyal." More tears began to fall.

"I don't even know who I am anymore. You changed me into who you wanted, and I still wasn't enough." I said wiping my tears.

"Baby, I promise it was a mistake." He said

I saw Sugawara with a drink and walked up to him.

"Can I borrow that?" I asked.

He nodded and I took the drink and walked over to Suna and poured it on him. The boys in the room "Ouu'd". Suna slowly flicked his hair away from his forehead and looked up at me with a angry look.

"That's it bitch." He said before starting to walk up to me.

I put my hand up and aimed my gun at him again, "I fucking dare you, whore." I threatened.

Kageyama then stepped in between us and pushed Suna back as I started to walk out the warehouse.

I heard Suna yelling as I walked out the warehouse. Tuskishima closed the door behind me and I walked to my car.

I sniffled and dug my hand in my coat pocket desperate trying to get out the rain and into my car.

I heard a car slow down behind me, but I didn't think anything of it sense Suna always has people coming to his hangout.

As I pressed the button on my car keys I felt something go in my mouth and when I tried to scream all it was, was muffled sounds. I got bagged over my head and got picked up. After a few seconds everything went black.

╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡

As I start to gain consciousness again, I feel something wet touching the side of my forehead. I shoot my eyes wide open and I instantly see a raven haired boy holding a bottle of peroxide in one hand and in the other he held a cotton cloth up to my head.

He noticed that I woke up.

"Sorry. I haven't kidnapped a girl before so I got too rough. You won't need stitches so that's good though." He said standing up.

I try to sit up and I look down to see my wrists tied up with rope along with my ankles.

"Is the rope necessary?" I asked.

"Yes. My bros actually heard everything that happened in Kitsune's place. Your kinda crazy so we couldn't take any chances even if you don't have your gun." He explained.

"Who are you?"

"I am Abazure, but i'll let you call me Kuroo because your just so cute. This is the Kutabare gangs' hangout." He said looking around.

I got shocked when I heard the gang name.

Kutabare.

Suna always told me how he hated them. They are the top gang in Tokyo. No, the top in Japan.

"Why did you take me?" I asked looking up and down at the raven haired male.

He was dressed in a suit with his clothes loose and his shirt untucked. He had a lazy look going on, but he looked.. hot.

"Because we want to teach Kitsune a lesson." I heard a nonchalant voice say.

I looked towards the entrance of the room and saw a shorter male walk in. His hair had dark roots and blonde ends, he had half up and half down hairstyle. He had on a collared shirt that was unbuttoned for the top buttons and a tie that was loose like Kuroo's. He held a vape in his hand. I looked at his features on his face and saw that he had alot of ear piercings, making his hairstyle show them off.

"And you are?" I asked as he walked closer.

"DK, well Kenma." He responded.


	2. ii

Fʀɪᴅᴀʏ 12:40 ᴀᴍ-

DK.

That name belonged to the most viscous man alive. The leader of the Kutabare gang. Seeing him up close I didn't really see anything threatening so far.

"And what exactly did Suna do to you guys?" I asked still analyzing Kenma.

"He tortured and killed one of my men." He replied while handing his phone to Kuroo.

Kuroo unlocked the phone and snapped a picture of me, blinding me with the amount of flash. I blinked repeatedly fast, trying to get back my eyesight when the phone rung.

Kenma grabbed the phone and answered, putting it on speaker. I heard Suna's voice through the phone.

"Your so angry that you decided to take my bitch?" Suna said.

Kenma walked closer to me and put his feet on either side of me. He squatted down and traced my jaw with his index and middle finger. "She's too pretty for you to be calling her a bitch. Don't you think?" Kenma said back in a calm voice.

"I swear to god DK, if you touch her I will come after you next." Suna said started to raise his voice.

"We both know that if you do, it's straight suicide." Kenma replied. He tucked my hair behind my ear and I flinched. "Now, what should I do to this little girlfriend of yours? Slit her throat and dump her body in front of that garbage hangout of yours? Or maybe I should break a bone every day until she dies. No! I got it! Send you a video of me fucking her."

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Suna yelled.

"Do feel it? The hurt, the hate. You took one of my men's life away, who's to say that I shouldn't take your girlfriend's?" Kenma stood up and backed away from me, waiting for Suna to answer him.

"T-take me instead man." Suna said.

"Funny how you cheated, yet you still would die for her." Kenma said with amusement in his voice.

I leaned my head back on the wall that was behind me, their voices fading as my thoughts got louder.

Why did I ever fall for him? Because of him i'm going to die and now he wants to act like a hero. If I ever get out of this, i'm going to get out of this city.

╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡

Tʜᴜʀsᴅᴀʏ 3:25 ᴘᴍ-

It's been almost a whole week since i've been taken. I stayed in the same room with nothing but a table and a couch. It was always cold and my leather jacket didn't help keep me warm at all. Kuroo brought me food twice a day, but when he didn't come another guy named Lev came.

He was really tall and didn't talk to me unlike Kuroo. I really didn't like when Lev came because he didn't bring me [favorite snack] like Kuroo did.

For Kenma though, ever since the day I arrived I haven't seen him at all. He only sent Lev and Kuroo to come in the room.

Every night I always heard voices and loud music. I figured that they always hung out at night. When I asked Kuroo about it he said that every night they have like a celebration, glad that everyone made it through their assignments alive.

I sat up on the couch as the door sprung open, expecting to see Kuroo. But this time it wasn't. It wasn't even Lev, Kenma walked in.

"Here. I'll come back at midnight, we are going out." He ordered as he threw some clothes at me.

"How do you even know my size?" I asked picking up the clothes.

"Kuroo has a good brain when it comes to measurements." He said before walking out the door as it closed and locked behind him.

Gross..

I looked at the clothes and saw that it was black ripped jeans and a buttoned up collar shirt. I looked on the ground and saw the red tie just like his, Lev's and Kuroo's.

I got dressed out of my dress that I have had on for six days straight and put on the outfit Kenma gave me. Surprisingly Kenma was right, Kuroo did know my size.

I threw my leather jacket back on after putting on the tie and I sat back down on the couch waiting for what was about to happen next.

Fʀɪᴅᴀʏ 12:00 ᴀᴍ-

I was about to drift off into sleep until the door to my room flew open. I could see the commotion happening in the other room, it was hectic.

"Come on, let's go." Kenma ordered turning around to leave the room again.

I quickly caught up to him and continued to follow him through the big massive room that was filled with men in similar outfits to mine.

Suit and ties must be a thing for him.

Alot of guys whistled as I walked by, checking me out.

"Make sure you have everything instead of drooling over a hostage." Kenma commanded.

The guys went back to what they were doing quickly. As we were approaching the middle of the room Kenma stopped at a large table that had extra shoes, weapons, and clothes.

He picked up a Kimber 1911 Rapide Custom 45 ACP handgun and started to hand it to me.

"No no no. She looks more badass with this." Kuroo said as he walked up to the table and searched for a gun. He finally picked up a Ruger GP100 357 Magnum Revolver and handed it to me.

"This isn't about style, it's about getting the job done idiot." Kenma stated as he put the gun that he wanted me to use down.

"You say that, but yet you make us all match in the same suit." Kuroo responded.

"Don't question nor comment on my thinking. I do what I want." Kenma said coldly then walking towards the front again.

Before I started to follow him Kuroo grabbed my hand and I looked at him with a confused face.

"Those heels aren't gonna work, take these." He said as he picked up shoes from the table and handed then to me.

I pulled my hand away from his grip and took the shoes. I slipped off my heels and put on the black sneakers Kuroo gave to me.

"I'll take them." Kuroo said picking up my heels from the floor.

"Thanks." I bowed slightly and then started to walk fast to keep up with Kenma.

He wasn't that far so it was easy to catch up to him. When we finally got to the front entrance of the large room he stopped again and grabbed a bulletproof vest that was hanging up.

He turned around to me, "Take off your jacket and shirt." He ordered.

"I'll put it on in a bathroom." I said starting to reach for the vest.

"We have no time for that, do it right here." He said moving his hand back that held the vest so I couldn't grab it.

Am I really going to do this? It's either this or get shot in between my eyes.

I sighed and took off my leather jacket, making it drop to the floor. I loosened my tie and started to unbutton my shirt. I took it off as I finished the last button and felt all of the boys eyes on me.

Could this be anymore embarrassing?

I quickly took the vest that Kenma handed to me and put it on with ease. As I was tightening the straps, Kenma came closer and moved my hands away.

"Your doing it all wrong." He said fixing the vest.

"Suna always put it on for me so sorry." I mumbled looking to the side of me and seeing some of the boys looking me up and down in a sexual way.

"Tch." Kenma said.

He got done and went out the front door. I quickly put on my shirt and buttoned it up before securing my tie and throwing on my leather jacket to follow him outside.

I walked out and saw a big parking lot filled with expensive cars. I was looking around amazed when a Mercedes-AMG Project One pulled up in front of me and the door opened.

"Get in, your riding with me." Kenma said looking at me from the driver's side.

I got in and closed the door behind me. We sat there in silence as Kenma tapped away on his phone. He looked up after a while and leaned over to my side to open the glove department. He pulled out a twister and closed it.

"You should tie your hair up, it'll just get in the way." He said handing me the twister.

I nodded and grabbed the twister, putting up my hair. As I was getting done the front door to the building's hangout busted out and everyone came out going to different cars.

Kuroo came to Kenma's car and knocked on the window that was on my side. Kenma rolled down the window.

"How we doing this?" Kuroo asked as he stuck his head in the car.

"10 follow me, taking route A. The others follow you taking route B." Kenma ordered.

Kuroo nodded and walked away as Kenma rolled the window back up. Kenma started to pull off out the parking lot, speeding down the streets of Tokyo as some cars followed and others went in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"Was wondering how long it would take you to ask that." He said looking in his rear view mirror. "Going to get my drugs back."

"Why do you need me?" I ask.

"We are already three men short, plus you have a good aim right?" He responded keeping his eyes on the road.

I looked out my window thinking about how many people have died because Suna changed me in this way. "Yea, I guess." I said.


	3. iii

Fʀɪᴅᴀʏ 12:27 ᴀᴍ-

Kenma started to slow the car down and pullover, turning off his headlights and engine. He rolled down his window and stuck his arm out holding up two fingers then pointing forward. Two cars slowly rolled pass us and parked in front of us, also turning off their headlights and engine.

Kenma rolled up his window and reached under his seat, sitting back up with a Kimber Micro 9 Stainless 9mm Pistol. I remembered that, that was the first gun Suna ever got me.

"What?" He asked raising a eyebrow.

I made eye contact with him before turning my head and looking back out the window. "Nothing." I said quietly.

He put his hand under my chin roughly and turned my head to look at him. His eyes were narrowed and shined slightly from the street lights shining through the windshield. His eyes became hooded and low and the the tension in the car started to rise.

"If you try to die on purpose, I will get my men to revive you and I'll put a bullet between your eyes. If you try to shoot me or my men, I'll put a bullet between your eyes. If you even think about killing yourself or running away, I'll put a bullet between your eyes." His voice was filled with seriousness and death.

The tension fell when someone suddenly knocked on Kenma's window. He let go of my chin and turned his body to look out his window. He saw that it was Lev and he rolled down the window.

"Abazure and his group went around back already, he is just waiting on us to make the move in the front."

Kenma nodded and rolled the window back up before getting out the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out the car also. I followed as Kenma walked up to the group that stayed in the front of the building with us.

"This is their drug warehouse, depending on what they are doing tonight it should have either alot of their crew here or not. No matter what the number is, we aren't leaving without my shit. Son of bitches will learn to know how I run things and I don't like liars..... And if any of yall die, I'll fucking kill you." Kenma said to the group of guys as they laughed at the last sentence he said.

Everyone got back serious and we started to carefully make our way to the front of the building. When we came to the edge of the metal fence, Lev peeked past the fence to see what was going on in the front. He turned back to rest of us, "Nothing but 2 people sitting outside. Probably drunk at the most."

Kenma nodded and started to walk past Lev, showing himself to the enemy. "Give me my shit or die." Kenma yelled at them pointing his gun.

The enemies both stood up and one banged three times on the warehouse door before pulling his gun out. Before he could raise his gun in the air Lev shot him in his shoulder, making him curse as he fell back. The other enemy took cover behind a nearby pillar.

The rest of our side took cover behind cars and boxes left outside as the warehouse door opened, with at least 10 people coming out. Their party started firing shots along with ours. I heard a few of their men get shot down.

"Why the hell aren't you shooting?" Kenma said as he ducked down beside me.

I looked at the gun in my hand and it felt like the first time when Suna told me to shoot someone. My hands started shaking a little so I made my grip tighter on the gun before Kenma would notice.

I took a deep breath before turning around and standing up. I leaned slightly on the car in front of me, closing on eye and squinting the other. I aimed my gun at one of the enemies and moved my index finger from the side of the gun to the trigger. I pulled the trigger and the backlash from the gun made me jump a little.

The enemy cursed from his ear being nicked by my shot and I heard Kenma a "tch" sound from beside me. He pushed me a little and shot the enemy that I just shot in his throat before turning to me.

"We aren't here for compassion. If your going to shoot, go for the kill. Can you get that through your clogged skull?"

His voice was just as dark like back in the car. I was going to answer, but I didn't hear any gun shots anymore. I looked back where the enemies were and saw them gone with Kuroo's group coming from behind the building.

"They are all gone!" Kuroo shouted to the rest of us.

Kenma turned and looked at everyone else, turning his back to me. "Alright, let's go in the warehouse and take back what's ours." He said.

They high-fived each other before going into the warehouse as I followed quietly.

╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡

Fʀɪᴅᴀʏ 1:57 ᴀᴍ-

I got out the car, closing the door behind me. As I walked back to the front door of the hideout I caught the door as it started to close behind one of the guys.

"Can you hold that for me (Y/N)?" Someone yelled from a few feet behind me.

I looked behind me and saw Kuroo holding a large box walking closer to the entrance. I nodded and held the door open for him. After he walked in the building Kenma came up to the door.

"Go." He grabbed the door waiting for me to walk in.

I walked in the door and saw people setting down the boxes of drugs and celebrating with each other.

"Hey (Y/N)! Let's do shots." Kuroo said from behind the bar.

The guys sitting at the bar turned around to look at me and agreed with Kuroo, inviting me to drink.

"No, she goes back to the room." Kenma said from the couch with a playstation controller in his hand, turning to put on a game.

"Come on boss, she did just go out with us." One of the guys said sitting at the bar.

"I don't care, now Kuroo go lock her up." Kenma replied.

I didn't expect him to let me hangout. I'm more surprised that he didn't point a gun in my face for what happened back at the warehouse. I walked to the back room and Kuroo closed and locked the door behind me. I sat down on the couch sighing to myself knowing I'm going to spend at least three more weeks in here before I can see the light of day again. Hopefully less than that if Suna makes a move.

If he does, I can use that as an advantage and somehow escape.

╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡

Sᴀᴛᴜʀᴅᴀʏ 3:06 ᴀᴍ-

I started to close my eyes as sleep finally reached me. It's been almost 2 months since the day I went with the Kutabare gang to get their drugs back. Ever since that night I haven't been outside, I haven't seen Kuroo, Kenma or even Lev. A new guy named Yamamoto was the one who now brought me meals and extra clothes. They took my gun they gave me that night too.

Suna never made a move so I figured by now he is on a new bitch. I've decided that the only way I was ever going to get out of this is if they kill me or Suna. Hopefully if it came down to that it would be Suna.

I started to fall into a deep sleep, but I peeked one of my eyes open when I heard the door open. I opened both eyes and sat up, laying back on the couch's arm rest when I saw that it was Kenma. I was confused, even though I don't know what time it is it has to be at least 3 or 4 am. So what is he doing in here? Nevermind that, it has been a month and a half since he even showed his face to me.

He began to walk closer to me and as he got closer I smelt a strong odor of alcohol from him. He put his hands on either side of me and leaned in until he was just inches away from my face. His hair was down and covering the sides of his face. He looked at my lips and back into my eyes.

"Want to help me with something?" His voice was calm and dark.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Help you with what?"

He let out a breathily laugh through his nose and plastered a soft smirk on his face. I raised my eyebrow and continued to look at him. My eyes wondered down his body and I suddenly caught on to what he was talking about. I saw his bulge through his black ripped jeans. He tilted his head to look in my eyes, I looked back into his eyes.

"Well?" He asked.

I thought about it for a second. This was like a miracle to be happening tonight of all nights, a few weeks ago I had kept a knife from my meal that Yamamoto put on my plate. It's in between the couch cushions so if I distract Kenma with my body for a while I can stab him and make a run for it. Being here for a while I've realized that it's only two or one person left here at night so if I take out Kenma, I can just run past the other person here before he is able to shoot at me.

I smile softly at him, "Sure."

He lifted his right hand from off the couch and cupped the side of my cheek. He leaned in and pulled me into a rough kiss. His tongue entered my mouth and I tasted the vodka that he has been drinking. I turned my head sideways to deepen the kiss as he got on the couch, now hovering on top of me. As our makeout continued he let go of my cheek and started to unbuckle his pants. I reached in the cushions and grabbed the knife that I had for a few weeks. As he got closer to finally unbuckling his pants I began to slowly pull my hand from the cushion.

*Boom*

Kenma quickly pulled out of the kiss and looked towards the door, same as me.

"DK, you miss me?!" A voice yelled from the front of the hideout.

My eyes went wide as I realized who's voice that was.

Suna.


	4. iv

𝐿𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑅𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑝:

He lifted his right hand from off the couch and cupped the side of my cheek. He leaned in and pulled me into a rough kiss. His tongue entered my mouth and I tasted the vodka that he has been drinking. I turned my head sideways to deepen the kiss as he got on the couch, now hovering on top of me. As our makeout continued he let go of my cheek and started to unbuckle his pants. I reached in the cushions and grabbed the knife that I had for a few weeks. As he got closer to finally unbuckling his pants I began to slowly pull my hand from the cushion.

*Boom*

Kenma quickly pulled out of the kiss and looked towards the door, same as me.

"DK, you miss me?!" A voice yelled from the front of the hideout.

My eyes went wide as I realized who's voice that was.

Suna.

☠︎☠︎☠︎☠︎☠︎

Sᴀᴛᴜʀᴅᴀʏ 3:08 ᴀᴍ-

"What the hell?" Kenma whispered to himself.

He stood up straight and began patting himself looking for something. "I know your here. I see your little gun at the bar along with your strong ass vodka you always drink." Suna yelled from the main room.

Kenma ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes, "Shit." He whispered.

I heard Suna's footsteps getting closer to the door to the room we were in and I began to get a bad feeling for about what's about to happen. Suna kicked open the door and instantly looked at me then Kenma and smirked.

Suna instantly lifted his gun and shot Kenma in his upper arm close to his shoulder. I jumped from the loud startling noise of the gun. My eyes widened as I saw Kenma on the floor leaning on the couch while holding his arm: blood trickling down his loosely tucked white collared shirt.

I looked back to Suna and saw him holding out his hand for me. I got up from the couch and walked straight past him. Suna followed me and grabbed my arm harshly making me look at him, "So I come for you and this is how you fucking treat me?" His voice was starting to get loud full of anger.

"Suna stop kidding yourself, you came for your own benefit and that is to kill Kenma. Stop acting like a good saint, I've been gone for almost three months and knowing you, you've already been in some other girl's pants." I moved his hand from off my arm.

He slapped me and grabbed my face: squishing my cheeks together. He started walking me till my back was leaning over the bar behind me, "How many fucking times do I need to tell you to stay in your damn place? If I was in some other girl's pants would I fucking be here right now? No, I would've left your sorry worthless ass here. Do me a favor and shutup for once!"

He started to squeeze my face harder while shouting at me and tears started to sting my eyes, not because of what he was saying because my fucking face was hurting like shit. I kept hitting him and trying to push him off me but whenever he got like this he wouldn't budge at all.

I froze when I heard another gunshot. Suna's grip on my face loosed as he started to look down at his side. I looked down also and saw that the side of his waist turned red along with his hands as he started to touch his wound. I looked to my left and didn't see Kenma anywhere, but it had to be him who shot him. Right? I don't have time to think about that right now, I have to get out of here. Suna scoffed as he continued to look at his wound slowly losing his balance as he lost more blood.

I took this chance to get out before I was the one to get shot. I opened the front door of the hangout and scanned the parking lot for a car. I saw Suna's car still running and only a few feet from me. I ran to his car and opened the door; hopping in the drivers seat. I closed the door and quickly pulled out the parking lot. As I kept driving I started to wonder if they were both dead back there. Did they just really just kill each other? If Kenma is dead at least he saved me from a beating.

╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡

Sᴀᴛᴜʀᴅᴀʏ 2:56 ᴘᴍ-

I groaned hearing my extra phone ring. After I came from Kenma's hangout I came straight to Suna and I's place because I figured he wouldn't come back and I was right. I got up from the bed and walked into the living room grabbing my phone as it rung for the fifth time. I answered the call and put it up to my ear, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, is this Ms. (L/N)? Your husband, Rintarō Suna, is here in the Tokyo Hospital with a gun shot wound. He was just removed from surgery and he should be waking up in about 3 to 4 hours." The nurse explained.

I cringed from Suna actually putting me down as his wife. I sighed, "Okay thanks I'll be there in a few."

The nurse said bye and I hung up before falling back onto the couch nearby. I looked around the room and decided I should start packing up. I got up and went to the bedroom closet pulling out my suitcase and starting to pull out clothes and stuff it in the bag. After a few minutes I had all my clothes that were in the dresser and I went to the closet. As I started to get my dresses and jackets that were hung up, my eyes fell upon a safe that was up on a shelf.

I hung my clothes back up and stepped on my tippy toes, reaching for the safe. I grabbed it and sat down on the closet floor. What's his password? I tried his phone password which was my birthday and it didn't work. I raised my eyebrow. What else could it fucking be? I tried his birthday then his mom's but it still didn't work.

I sighed and started to think of anymore ideas. I decided to try one last time and it opened, it was the date of when we both first met. I opened the safe door fully and saw wads of cash. I pulled it out and started counting the money and ended up counting 15K. I should take this... It's not like he can't make more, he is a gang leader for gods sake. "Fuck it." I said under my breath. I kept the money and put the safe back on the high shelf before going back to packing.

I closed my trunk and walked to the driver's door. I hopped in the car and closed the door behind me; starting the car and turning on some music from my phone. I pulled out the parking lot and started driving to the hospital. When I arrived I parked the car then got out; locking it as I got closer to the hospital entrance. I walked in and went to the front desk area, a nurse looked at me as I got closer. "Hi! How may I help you today?" He asked.

"Um, I'm here to visit Rintarō Suna. My name is (Y/N) (L/N)." I responded tapping my nails on the desk.

He tapped away at the computer, "Rintarō correct?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Okay.." He moved the mouse and clicked around, "Here. He is in room 407 on the third floor." He smiled at me. 

"Thank you." I smiled back and then headed towards the elevator.

I got to the elevator and pressed the third floor button. This is the time were I really end it with Suna and he needs to accept it. The elevator door opened and I started to walk to Suna's room. After a few minutes I reached the door and knocked on it. I heard footsteps coming to the door and when it opened I saw Aran, Atsumu and Osamu. I sent them a small smile before walking in.

"Hey (Y/N)." Osamu came and gave me a hug after I got a few feet into the room.

I hugged him back, "Hey guys."

"Did you know he was shot?" Atsumu asked me.

I pulled out the hug with Osamu and nodded. Aran walked up next to me and looked at Suna sleeping on the hospital bed, "We found him at DK's place passed out just left there to bleed out but when we searched the place we couldn't find DK or his gang anywhere."

"Nobody was there except for Suna?" I asked.

"Yup." Atsumu answered.

"It's good to have you back though. At least Suna saved you before he got the consequences for going in enemy territory." Aran pulled me in a side hug.

I nodded and wrapped my arm around his waist hugging him back. Suna started coughing and Atsumu quickly went to his side; removing the oxygen mask Suna had on. "Hey boss, how are you feeling?"

Osamu and Aran walked to the other side of the bed and started talking to Suna. Suna was softly laughing followed with some coughs. "One yall breath stinks like shit." Suna joked.

The three boys laughed, "It's Osamu." Aran responded. "No the fuck its not." Osuma rolled his eyes.

"Yo your teeth literally match Atsumu's hair color, we know you don't brush your teeth." Aran laughed.

"Now Aran you wrong for that, leave him alone." I laughed.

Suna finally realized I was there and looked over at me. "Let me and (Y/N) talk alone." He spoke.

The three boys nodded and left the room. I walked up to the side of his bed; he reached out his arm and touched my lower arm. I slowly pulled away and he sighed. "I just came here to tell you to take me off of your medical call list." I spoke.

He looked to the opposite of me, "Kay."

I raised my eyebrow, "That's it? No arguing back?"

"The hell you want me to say? I finally accept your decision, at first I thought you were just being annoying like you always do but earlier when I came for you I saw nothing but regret in your eyes when you looked at me." He chuckled, "Sorta glad that bastard shot me, thinking about you regretting to be with me only made me even angrier; shit it still does but if you really want to end this I don't care anymore."

I felt relieved, like a weight has been carried off of my back when he said that. "Don't die before you turn 30 alright?"

He looked at me and playfully rolled his eyes, "Yea whatever."

I softly laughed and walked out the room. At this moment all I could do was smile it was like I didn't have nothing to worry about anymore. I can start working on myself and soon get out of Japan; away from the gangs, away from the negative things.


	5. v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii ! thank you to everyone who is reading my story ilysm. if you wanna get updates when i post, i have this same book on wattpad my username is the same as this one: bakugousbbymumma

Wᴇᴅɴᴇsᴅᴀʏ 12:45 ᴘᴍ-

"Here you go! Have a nice day." I smiled handing a customer a coffee.

It's been a month since Suna and Kenma had their shooting. I decided to start working a couple of jobs since I watched a youtube and it said that to live in the states are very expensive. Also when I move I want to have a good place.

I started to click on the order screen when another customer walked up. "Hi welcome, what would you like to order?" I continued to type the screen without looking up.

"Some of your time." The customer responded.

I raised my eyebrow and looked up to see the customer taking off a black mask and a hat. I widened my eyes when I saw that it was Suna. Not again..

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask.

"I don't have time to argue just come and sit with me. I am being followed and don't have much time." He responded.

"By who? And why are you out in public if you're being followed?"

"Cause you blocked my fucking number idiot." He deadpanned.

"Oh. Well go sit down I go on break in like 30 minutes."

"I can't wait that long."

"It's broad daylight, whoever is following you isn't going to do anything." I said going back to type on the screen.

"Listen dammit!" Suna whisper yelled. I looked back up at him, "I don't have that kind of time." He said.

I looked behind him and saw another customer. I smiled at them, "Hi welcome! What would you be ordering today?"

Suna stepped aside frustrated as I started to take down the customers order. He went to go sit down at a table as I continued to work.

I got on my break and started to come from behind the counter, taking off my apron I had on. I looked at Suna seating a few feet fro. me looking paranoid. As I got closer I heard a loud car playing trap music getting closer to the cafe. I looked outside and saw a black car driving by; slowing down as people came out the windows with guns. The windows of the cafe crashed open as bullets came straight to the building. People screaming, panicking, crying.

I screamed when I felt a sharp pain through my left thigh. I fell back on my butt holding my thigh, squeezing my eyes close from the pain. I opened my eyes and saw my hands with blood on them. I lifted my hands away from my thigh and saw a hole in my jeans along with them being stained with blood. Suna ran to my side "Shit this was what I was worried about. I fucking knew they were gonna come for you."

"W-Who the hell is they?!?" I asked.

"Where's your apron you had on?" He asked ignoring my question. I pointed to a few inches beside me and he reached to grab it. He ripped a piece off, "Not gonna lie, this might hurt a bit."

I nodded and he lifted up my leg slightly and I hissed from the pain. He wrapped the clothing around my leg, "I gotta tie it really tight." He warned.

I put my hand around his upper arm and nodded closing my eyes. He tied the clothing tight and knotted it; I screamed and dug my nails in his arm.

"Ouch damn." He pulled away from my thigh. I let go of his arm and he stood up. I looked around the cafe and saw all the commotion: people were dead, crying over the dead ones. or trying to help the injured. Suna grabbed onto my upper arm and started to pick me up. I looked back at him quickly, "What the hell are you doing I can't walk right now!"

"I have to get you to the hospital before you pass out idiot." He picked me up in bridal style and I grunted from the pain. He walked out the cafe carrying me; hurrying to the car. As he put me in the car I started to feel woozy.

He got in on the driver's side and started up the car. "Alright just stay awake until we get there." He said starting to pull off.

I nodded and looked out the passenger window trying to fight the urge from closing my eyes. My eyes started to get blurry and my eyelids started to grow heavier by the second.

Suna softly hit my arm, "Hey, I have a good idea for you to stay awake. Just keep telling me how much you hate me."

I turned my head to look at him and raised my eyebrow, "I...I could never hate you no matter how hard I try....to.." My voice started to slur.

"Well count with me." Suna started to count and I counted along with him. When we got around the twenties my voice started to slow down and my eyes started getting way heavier than before. Suna pinched my arm, "Wake the fuck up." He made a sharp turn. I tried to keep my eyes open but I couldn't anymore, I closed my eyes as I felt the car stop.

╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡

Fʀɪᴅᴀʏ 4:56 ᴀᴍ-

My eyes slowly flutter open and I hear monitors beeping. So i'm not dead... I turn my head and see Suna shaking his foot while on his phone. He looks up and walks to the side of my bed. "Hey gangster." He joked.

I smile and look back at the ceiling. "Police are here to take your statement, want to get it over with or do it tomorrow."

My throat felt dry, when I opened my mouth no words came out. "Hold on." Suna said. He walked to a table and poured water in a cup before coming back and lifting up my bed a little. He put the cup in front of my mouth and assisted me as I drunk it. He pulled the cup away and I swallowed the last bit of water that was in my mouth. "Tomorrow." I croaked.

Suna nodded, "Want more water?" I shook my head no and he went to go put the cup on the table. "I'll be back." He said before walking out the room. Why is he still here? I didn't even help him the last time he got shot so why is he doing this?

The door opened again and Suna came back along with a doctor. "Glad to have you back (Y/N)!" The doctor spoke while walking closer to my bed. "So let me get to the important things. When the bullet entered your leg luckily it hadn't hit any important nerves, bones, or veins. You are very lucky! The bullet only went through your muscle tissue so downed the healing time for you. The only problem I think you had was the amount of blood you had lost that's probably why you have slept for almost two days. Anyways you should be out of here in around two to three months if your wound heals properly and physical therapy goes well."

I nodded and spoke a thank you the best I could. The doctor bowed and left the room. Suna sat down in his chair that he was in before and sighed, "Oh uh don't worry about the bill, I'll handle it."

"I can pay for myself." I said back. "With the money you stole from my safe?"

My eyes froze in place wondering what he was gonna say next. Shit I didn't expect him to bring it up. "Save your money up, I got it." He said slouching in his seat; spreading his legs and leaning his head back looking up. I relaxed my body, "Thanks." I lowly said.

I zoned out as I heard Suna softly snoring. Who was he running from? Why did he guess that they would come after me? Hasn't he told everyone that we broke up? It would've spread to other gangs by now. Wouldn't it? Was I the target because Suna still cares about me? As I kept asking myself questions I looked back at Suna. I saw the bags under his eyes earlier so I can tell this thing with whoever shot me was wrecking him more than anyone else.


End file.
